goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Azuken
Appearance Jack has been called a ninja because he wears a full black gi and is stealthy when he wants. On his arms he wears bandages, unclear why but likely due to injury from brutal training, he also wears red gloves sometimes. On his face he wears a black bandana which he only wears in battle, unclear why. Jack is white skinned and has long, unkept hair. Jacks aura is often a very dark purple, however, when Jack is feeling an emotion such as sadness, his aura will vary. Jack is very muscular due to his training as well. Jack has dark brown eyes. Jack physically seems to be in his 20's but Is 500-600 years old. As a result of what Hank has been doing, Jack now has scars all throughout his body, including his face. On his face, there are scars that extend from his lips forming a smile almost. Personality Jack is a reserved and intelligent fellow. He consistently seeks challenges to overcome such as powerful enemies to fight. Although he loves to fight, he is a somewhat friendly person. Jack is a very calm, collected individual, it is difficult to anger him but when accomplished Jack becomes a very chaotic person. Although initially stubborn, he will consider other options. Jack has a tendency to hold grudges. Even though his ultimate goal is to improve upon himself, he also seeks to help others and if he fails he will often blame himself. Jack currently has developed schizophrenia and has split personalities now. His second personality is sadistic and seems to enjoy causing carnage and ending the life of other's although this personality can be unpredictable, this personality also led to "Hank". Jack's Saiyan name is Azuken. Biography Jacks childhood is unclear, little is known. During his childhood, he developed a desire in him to become powerful in order to defeat evil, this could be caused by the death of his parents by Frieza but it's unclear. Jack seeked to avenge them so he traveled everywhere in search of trainers who would shape and mold him into a great warrior. During his travels, he received brutal training from many different masters who turned him into an expert fighter and a very strong individual who had complete control of his mind. Once his training was complete, he began to battle usually evildoers. This further strengthened him into who he is today. Now he has arrived at Goat city in search of a normal life. In the meantime, he will normally help fight any evil in the city. Jack once failed to save Water Princess's family from crazed kidnappers. He didn't know that they survived. Later on, Jack died during a small zombie outbreak, killed by Steve willingly as he was infected. He was then revived and later on he adopted a child from Water Princess. He then began to care less about fighting and training and more about raising his son to be better than him. Later on, Jack nearly died in a different zombie outbreak after being bitten but he was ultimately cured and saved. Some time later, humans basically went to war with the saiyans and Jack fought till near death to give the other's time to escape. After they got on the ship, Jack flew away and fainted from loss of blood which resulted in him falling from the sky, already near death. He landed in the Desert of Doom and was dragged into a cave by an unknown person. In that cave, he was bandaged and fixed up a bit by the person who then dissapeared. Once he woke up, Jack noticed a number of interesting things in the cave and so he stayed for some time. Later on in that night though, he woke up from a nightmare and he sat in front of a mirror. While staring into that mirror, he thought about his memories, mostly tragic. Then, sitting in front of that mirror, something snapped inside him. He went nuts and broke the mirror along with destroying some of the cave. His sanity was now shattered just like that mirror and he could barely hold it together anymore. Inside him, a monster was unleashed that decided to name itself Hank, looking up to several different crazed serial killers. This monster was just barely let loose on board Zeon's ship and now it will keep on trying to take control of Jack and causing more mayhem and death until the name Jack is no more. Jack's greatest challenge now, will be to contain it for as long as he can before it completely takes over. Unfortunately, it seems he has lost, after an explosion on the Valkryie, he struggled to keep control and six months later, he gave up. Since then, Hank has had control and has murdered over a 100 people in six months. He also gathered a small amount of henchman, usually schizophrenic's. Although he seemingly kills for no reason, he does kill for money sometimes and if paid well enough, he will fight wars for you. He is now wanted for the price of approximately 1,000,000 dollars. Lately, Jack has held control, though he has turned into a very unstable alcoholic. Techniques * Hand to hand combat- Jack excels at this, he has trained with many masters of many fighting styles and he has pushed his body's strength to the limit. This is Jack's area of expertise so far. *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Jacks ki blasts are black. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. * Masenko- Jack places both hands above his head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When he thrusts his hands forward, he calls the name and fires a beam of yellow energy. Begone! -''' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *Energy Bullet-The attack is performed by Jack bringing his arms to his sides, he then charges up energy, and then throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. *'''Wolf Fang Fist-Jack typically does a combo of clawing and punching, then finishes with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. The hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. The Wolf Fang Fist is a unique attack in that no energy is directly expelled from Jack, rather ki energy empowers the strikes with incredible force, usually through the focus of a totem animal (the wolf). The technique is shown as a flurry of punches and kicks that seem much more effective and powerful than the user's standard physical strikes, oftentimes seen trailed by a red aura or the crimson wolf itself. *Afterimage Technique is Jacks ability to move so swiftly that an image of him is left behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks though, as it can also be used to confuse enemies. *'Full Power Energy Wave' is a powerful energy wave technique. To use it, Jack starts by charging an energy sphere in his hand(s). Then, he draws his hand(s) forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Big Bang Attack '''is an energy sphere technique. In order to perform it, Jack extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. *'Magic Materialization''' is a magical ability used to create physical matter out of thin air. This does count as matter manipulation. *'Kiai' is a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from Jacks body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Alternatively, this force can be used to dispel weaker attacks. *'Tri-Beam'-This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a triangle with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlaping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that triangle, then Jack shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. *'Instant Transmission' is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by Jack placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Forms False Super Saiyan- Jack achieved this form during a small zombie invasion as he was attacked. In this form his aura is reddish and his eyes are rid of pupils, his hair also has a red tint. Super Saiyan- Jack achieved this form as he was fighting Beat with Finn, in this form he looks like a regular super saiyan but he has red eyes. Hank- This is not necessarily a form but rather a result of Jack's newly found schizophrenia in which he now has split personalities. One personality has chaotic tendencies and enjoys ending life, in general. "Hank" will target specific people to kill or just kill at random, he has already targeted Fasha and caused her amnesia. The other personality is, well, regular Jack. The only physical changes that occur when Hank takes over are that Jack's eyes will become black with red pupils and irises and his skin will become pale. Lately however, the "Hank" form does seem to be much stronger then just Jack, able to ignore great pain and having a higher energy level then Jack along with more muscle mass. On some occasion's, both personalities will "battle" for control, these battles are dangerous since they will affect Jack's mind to the point where his mind may do a number of things to him such as cause random pain, lower or raise his body temperature greatly, etc. In this form Hank has a wide knowledge of how to handle weapons and is very skilled with them. This personality developed during the war games arc in which Jack flew away during a battle in order to not be killed but ended up falling from the sky when he fainted in mid air from loss of blood, it is unclear how he survived. "Hank" has a HQ somewhere no doubt. Hank madness combat by explicandum-d550of9.jpg|Hank after a bloody battle Fojack.png|Jack in Super Saiyan form Jack did not tell me how to name the picture.png|Hank in different attire Category:Males Category:Warrior Class Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:Saiyans